Living in Memories
by ExtremeM65
Summary: Extreme has a scientists, guards, and an unstable radioactive crystal. But the crystals aspects are far beyond comprehension...
1. Messing With Things you Shouldn’t be

By ExtremeM65 Chapter 1:Messing With Things you Shouldn't be Fanfic #4 Living in Memories  
  
"Done," said the worker. Many of you are probably thinking that's the last word you would use to start a fanfic. But you're WRONG! Im not even going to start explaining how a bunch of losers off the streets that didn't even have a high school education, who would jump at the chance to engineer a ship that could go twice the speed of sound, in a month for $1,000,000 dollars each managed to accomplish their task. Except, their not losers no more who cant not speak good eingliseh.  
ANYWHO, the ship was finally done. And I, ExtremeM65, making my 2nd appearance in a different fic then the other one that I appeared in, checked it over, and approved. "Is it ready for a test-flight?" I asked. "Yes sir," replied Joe. "Right," I responded," all aboard." Everyone was a bit nervous about the radioactive crystal, but I had already forgotten about it. In fact, I don't even know what I was ranting on about a second ago.  
So we lifted the ship that was disobeying the laws of physics off the ground, and since no such ship should exist, we created A PARADOX! Now most of you are probably thinking (COOL! A PARADOX! I'D JUMP INTO THAT!). There are two things wrong with your thoughts, and I have forgotten both of them. Wait, I remember them! No, YES!, no, yes, no, no, yes, no, yes, yes, no, yes, no ,yes, yes, no...no, it's gone. GOT IT! A paradox isn't like a portal that you can jump into...I think. What? I said TWO things were wrong with your speculation? Well, that's impossible (since I don't know what the heck speculation means...).  
Now where was I...Oh yeah. We were sucked into the portal...wait. I was at the paradox, or the meaning of speclashuion...ahhh, forget it. We were sucked into the portal and spun around real fast then stopped all of a sudden in the front of a big building. After I wasn't dizzy anymore I looked at the building and recognized it at once. I gasped. "THE SHINRA BUILDING!" 


	2. Something Vaguely Familiar

By ExtremeM65 Chapter 2:Something Vaguely Familiar Fanfic #4 Living in Memories  
  
"Hmmm," I thought aloud," by this point I'd expect us to be rushed by soldiers and jailed in the Shinra Building." "The WHAT," everyone else asked. 'You've never played Final Fantasy VII before," I asked. "No," they all answered in unison. At that point, Shinra Soldiers rushed us. "Well then, brace yourself, you're about to live it," I said, as we were arrested and thrown in jail. "Congratulations," I said as I looked out the window," we're going to be here for awhile." "What makes you say that," asked all else. "Midgar is still fully intact," I answered," as soon as you see one of those plates fall, we're leaving soon." I turned over and went to sleep. So did my teammates.  
Just then, the plate fell. We were all woken by the noise. "Now we wait," I said. "How long," they queried. "I dunno," I answered," give it an hour." Not 45 minutes later, an alarm went off screeching 'INTRUDERS' every once in a while. We waited. About 5 minutes later, 4 people and a... dog were brought in and jailed. I held my breath. I recognized them all. They were the cast of FF7. Everyone looked at me. I smiled.  
We watched as they spoke to each other for a bit, then everyone else stopped when Barret yelled," Mind your own business there! Or I'll kill you!" I laughed and replied," Why bother, we'll get free as soon as we get some rest." This time EVERYONE looked at me. I shrugged," If you don't believe me, sleep." Everyone did. Even me. I was woken by a scream. Cloud was the only other one awake. And his door was unlocked. He woke up Tifa. Then they woke up everyone else. As they were leaving, Cloud stopped as he remembered what I had said. "Wait," he yelled. Everyone stopped, and my team members were all woken up.  
"He was right before, let's test him again," he said as he opened my door. My teammates started complaining. "Hey, calm down, I'll come get you guys when I get a weapon," I told them. Barret laughed," We won't give you a weapon unless you hit this next prediction 100% on!" I just smiled," Okay, you're going to follow that trail of blood, leading you up to the president of Shrina, you will find him dead, with a masamune in his back, and you will catch one of his scientists, who will tell you Sephorith was here, and he killed Mr. President. You will then fight his son, Rufus, who has taken control of Shrinra."  
Barret laughed," That prediction is never gonna come true." I just smiled. And guess what? It happened EXACTLY as I said. Barret frowned. "Fine, I'll give him one of my extra guns, that I could use anyway cause it's not equipped to be a hand," he murmured. "And I'll give him one of my extra Swords," replied cloud. "And I'll go rescue my teammates now," I said. 


End file.
